Once Over (Preview for Now)
by Prince of the Forgotten
Summary: Just the start of a story I'm working on dealing with Naruto in a different world after he dies in Boruto (mentally crying). Multiple crossovers with Light Novels such as Death March, Re:Monster, Tsukibichu, Gun Ota, and others. I'll post the complete chapter later and delete this one. Pairings undecided. Rated T for Violence, will raise later. Could not find Light Novel tab though


**CHAPTER ONE: REBIRTH**

I have decided just to have one person doing the intro from now on. Mostly because people seemed to think that the Kiactu I had up here was the same Kiactu I would have in my stories. In fact, that is true, somewhat. Yes, the Kiactu in my intros is the same, but at the same time, he is not the one in the stories. Up here, he's just a device I'm using for my disclaimers as well as a second voice in my head that helps me write the next scene. I'm trying to downplay his character as he is my OC and he is OP, but he is not omnipotent. Think of Kiactu as more Gwen-pool meets Deadpool, where he knows what happened in other realities due to reading about how they move. Not to mention he knows there's someone out there watching (or in our cases reading about) him but he is not doing anything to mess with that.

If there are any questions about the music that I place into the story so that you may play, then it is mostly music that I like to hear. If there are some R&B songs listed, that's because I mostly listen to it. Though I do listen to a little J-Rock (Abingdon Boys School, KANA-Boon – if they count, NICO Touches the Wall, FLOW, DOES, etc.). There are some rock bands (I don't know the category of these artists: Evanescence, Red, Three Days Grace, Hollywood Undead, etc.), techno (Anamanaguchi), and others. However, I feel like some R&B and rap songs fit the mood of my battles. Take Sucker for Pain for instance. It's a great song for a battle to the death.

About my stories mostly revolving around Naruto, he's just an easy character to write. I tried to write Sora in KoP, but it didn't turn out right. In fact, my version of Sora came out cynical and pessimistic, instead of happy-go-lucky like his character is in the Kingdom Hearts series.

Not to mention I am highly critical of my writing. The main reason nothing is being shot out like a clown out of a cannon is that I keep rereading over what I have written and if I find something I don't like (like a grammar mistake), I try to rectify it. And I'm on a set schedule, too, as some of you who have read my work before knows.

Finally, about the ordering of my stories, there is none. They just share characters and sometimes will make shout-outs and references to other works of my own.

And I thank all of you that don't leave flames on my works. Like I said before, I'm highly critical of my work and the slightest mistake on it makes me mad more at myself than anyone else.

 **I do not own any properties used in the making of this story. Their respective company owns everyone. I just use them to spread a little joy in someone's day.**

 **CHAPTER START**

"Where am I?" A blond man in his 30s drifted through the endless dark void surrounded him. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, but that's all I remember." No childhood memories, no memories of his family nor any of his friends. Just his name and that was it. All he could do was stare into the darkness and try to recall, to no avail.

He squinted his eyes in deep thought, furrowing his eyebrows as if mad at something. "This sucks so much," the man groaned. "I have no memories and nobody here to talk with. It's like I didn't exist at all and yet I feel like I do."

For some reason, a word kept popping in his mind over and over, as if to tell him to use it. "Menu?" In front of him appeared a white holographic screen with the words _Jutsu System_ on it. Below the letters was a rectangle with the word _Start_ written inside.

He pressed the start button to see a list pop up: "Jutsu," "Knowledge," "Memories," "Missions," "Dungeons," "Achievements," "Bounties," and "Hunting" were the tabs that popped up. He tapped on "Memories" and up popped another screen. However, it was covered mostly in boxes with padlock symbols on them. Underneath each padlock was a "?" He could not open the memory without a buzzing sound. "Dammit!" In the right-hand top corner, he noticed another rectangle with a "0". Naruto growled before exiting out.

Hitting "Jutsu," he got multiple subtabs. The main three he got were "Taijutsu," "Ninjutsu," and "Genjutsu," amongst a host of other types. Another caught his eye as well: "Bargain." Clicking on it, he noticed multiple tabs that sparked a bit of déjà vu to him: "Rasengan," "Rasenshuriken," "Kuchiyose no Jutsu ( **Summoning Technique** ): Toad Contract," and "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ( **Shadow Clone Technique** )." However, he could not access them to purchase as they were greyed out. No matter what he did, he couldn't access them.

Naruto noticed a group of numbers beside them with slashes through them as well as new numbers in their place. For instance, for the Rasengan, the original price was 500, but 70% was its percentage of the total of 150. But of what he had to use to get it was a bit confusing.

The "Hunting" and "Bounty" tabs were also greyed out.

Exiting out of the system altogether, Naruto noticed a notification on the main screen. Tapping on it, he read through the contents.

Dear Uzumaki Naruto,

I know it must be hard for you to realize that you have passed on and for this we are sorry. Reading this message, you have activated the system we have created just for you called the Jutsu System. It is an amalgam of all the techniques of your old world available to you and you alone. The techniques you have once used were stripped away from you, however. To regain them, you will have to undertake missions given to you as well as unlock the memories of how you trained to utilize them. Each mission will award you with Points, which can be used to purchase jutsu, memories, or knowledge. Eventually, you will be able to undertake Hunting or Bounty quests to gain points as well.

There is also a leveling system to which your memories will unlock. To call upon it, say "Level."

Naruto did as so and a new screen popped up, replacing the _Jutsu System_. He could see what seemed to be a picture of himself staring off into a blank space. Naruto noticed an assortment of empty boxes next to him. To the right of the picture was a health gauge showing him a numerical value of 700. Underneath that was a level gauge, showing that he indeed was level one. A third gauge underneath was listed as Chakra with a value of 1000.

You probably have noticed the Health and Chakra gauges as well. You will take damage as anyone else does, although you will recover much faster by eating foods and sleeping in bed. These will also replenish your chakra should you use any jutsu. Be warned, however, as overusing chakra will start damaging you and you will start to feel sluggish from a lack of it. Please be careful.

P.S. I have taken the liberty of giving you tools for your journey. The first is a sword forged from mystical metals: orichalcum, Damascus steel, mithril, Adamant, and others. The next is a pouch that holds endless supplies in a time loop so that fresh things are kept fresh, cold things are kept cold, and hot things are kept hot. There is a host of other things, but I will leave you to find them out on your own.

Good-bye.

Naruto watched as two items appeared in the boxes. The first was a chokuto-like sword labeled as "Kamisatsugaisha ( **God-slayer/God-killer** )" and the second was a pouch, just like the notification said. "Heh." Naruto's eyes started to flutter. "I must be sleepy, I guess," he said as he began to close his eyes. The _Level_ screen dissipated.

He opened his eyes once more and blinked before looking around. He was no longer in that dark room anymore. In fact, if he could say so, it was almost like it was a dream. Except for the fact that he still had no recollection of who he was other than his name. "Menu," he muttered underneath his breath. The screen popped up before him. Another notification popped up before him.

His eyes turned towards his hand, which another seemed to wrap around it. The smell of salt water assaulted his nose. Naruto scrunched up said nose before turning to the person in question when he stopped. The person in question was a young woman (couldn't have been older than 20) with long blonde hair. Upon her head were two tufts of hair jutting out like fox ears. On closer inspection, they _were_ fox ears.

She wore a dark-orange houmongi that did little to cover up her bountiful cleavage. In fact, Naruto found himself staring at her chest before something else caught his eyes. On top of her head, matching her hair color, was a set of elongated ears. Billowing out from behind her were two white-tipped bushy fox tails that draped on the floor behind her.

She apparently could feel the stirs of him moving around to open her eyes. Their gazes held for a minute before tears welled up in her eyes. She held his head in her arms (Naruto's face in her bosom) and cried. Naruto, although overjoyed by the softness against his face, could not make heads or tails of the situation.

' _Who is this woman_ ,' he thought, ' _And why is she hugging me?_ ' Not to mention there was no sensation of his ear on the side of his head. Naruto raised his hand against the side of his head not covered in the woman's breasts. He felt nothing. But he could still hear, and from the sounds of it, he could hear better than when he was alive, he was assuming.

The doors opened, distracting him from his self-exploration to show a young girl of about seven years old. She had the same ears as her mother, as did the young man coming in the room. They both seemed surprised and happy to see him.

"We thought you were dying," the woman said as she held him tight. "You always were a sickly child."

Naruto pieced it together. The child _did_ die. He just overwrote his death and took his place. The three mistook his look of sadness for a reminder that he was deathly ill and tried to reassure him. "Why don't I teach you how to hunt?" the man (assuming he was Naruto's father, as a memory popped into his mind) suggested. His mother (the fox woman from before) released his head.

Naruto's eyes widened as a "Hunting" quest opened up in his mind. Time seemed to stand still as a screen popped into his mind. "

 **SEGMENT END**

Okay, explaining the _Jutsu System_. Naruto can use all jutsu from his past life. However, all memories were sealed and will become unsealed when he earns points based on missions given through the system. The _Bargain_ screen, or tab (honestly the name escapes me for right now), allows him to use specific jutsu that he used in life with certain exceptions. Like, he can still unlock the abilities and use. However, he has to unlock the jutsu's parent (i.e., Rasenshuriken's parent jutsu Rasengan) to be able to. Not to mention the fact that to bypass training, Naruto has to unlock the memory.

Speaking of which, this is just a sneak preview of what I have for this story. I will continue working on it if everyone likes it. And even if people don't, I'm still going to be adding more to it before posting the full version online.


End file.
